


salt

by lovelysol



Series: salt & pepper mini series [1]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Heavy Angst, anywayssss, mostly my life actually, not a lot of peter and yn interacting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-26
Updated: 2021-01-26
Packaged: 2021-03-11 23:14:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29000535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelysol/pseuds/lovelysol
Summary: a/n: okkk so i posted this on tumblr and it got like a lot of likes but then i had to deactivate my account so here we are. anyways, hope you like it !!!warnings: a lot of cursing, but what else is new? and a lot of angst sakjdskhcfksummary: reader’s parents find out about y/n and peter’s relationship. (pt. 2 coming soon!)
Relationships: Peter Parker/You
Series: salt & pepper mini series [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2127513





	salt

“YEAH WELL AT LEAST I DONT LET MY DAUGHTER LIVE” you yelled down the stairs, “AT LEAST I DONT COME HOME AND MESS EVERYONES LIFE UP JUST BECAUSE I HAD A STRESSFUL DAY” you were angry, and even though you absolutely hated it when your parents take out their stressful days on you, you were taking out years of anger at them. your parents were so fucking overprotective it was almost laughable. almost. at this point you only had so many friends because of how many you lost from the fact that your parents never let you go anywhere. you had drifted apart because of the unspent time together. the only friends you had now were probably peter, ned and mj. you weren’t friends friends with betty, you just said hi in the hall. the only reason she even knew you was that she often stopped by your lunch table to eat.  
you didn’t even know about betty and ned’s relationship until weeks afterwards their trip to europe. only because you hadn’t gone, and no one remembered that you had or hadn’t gone. no one knew you. no one. well… maybe no one, except peter. peter. your cheeks heated up quickly at the name. you may or may not have been dating him for the past few months. secretly. of course it was secret, except that may knew. may was like the nice, chill mother you never had. sure you loved your mom and your dad, but sometimes it was nice to hang out with may, without peter, and tell her everything that was on your mind. she was the absolute best. you loved her.  
the light color of your purple walls woke you from your train of thought. you heard whispering from downstairs. had they figured it out? was your whole dating life over? maybe may told them? no! of course not, may would never do that. maybe it was the sweatshirt. of course it was the sweatshirt, the oversized midtown one. peter’s midtown sweatshirt. maybe it was the emotional rush from today, or maybe it was the soft duvet, but you fell asleep quickly.   
“y/n,” you heard your father’s deep voice, “y/n”  
“yeah?” you said eyes half closed and groggy.  
“we have to talk to you about something, y/n” he said gesturing to your mother. your mom had a unreadable expression.  
you never should’ve opened your eyes.  
“umm, ok,” you said shrugging under the covers, “i’ll get changed.”  
your apartment was pretty tiny, but it had one more bedroom than peter’s, so it was a bit bigger.  
you threw on your favorite jeans for good luck and your midtown sweatshirt. when you looked through your closet you realized that peter’s sweatshirt wasn’t in there. your face fell. oh no.  
“umm, i’m here,” you whispered, your voice unexpectedly failing on you, “what did you want to talk about?”  
“this.” your father looked at you sternly, he held up the missing midtown sweatshirt.  
“honey, we aren’t foolish, we know that when kids are dating they give their sweatshirts to each other,” your mother said, her words dripping with false pity.  
“yeah, thats mj’s.” you said quietly, hoping someone will hear your sos.  
“no, y/n y/m/n,” your mother said with such certainty, “it isn’t. it’s peter’s isn’t it?”  
your guilty eyes said it all.  
“you are never allowed to see anyone for a week, you get that?” you fathers stare bored into your eyes  
“yes”  
“and you will never, i say, never talk to any boy again, especially that peter. do you hear me?”  
“yes”  
you scampered back to your room, choking back tears. you scrambled to your phone, trying to reach peter to tell him what happened, so he wouldn’t hate her.  
and thats when it finally settled.  
no more may. no more peter.  
“oh my god, may” you sobbed, “may…”  
you could barely see your phone screen. but you could tell what was on the screen when you opened messages.  
time limit.  
stupid fucking asshole time limit.  
stupid fucking asshole parents.  
your tried tapping the “one more minute” button, but there wasn’t one.  
you grabbed the nearest pillow and flung it at the wall.  
you flung your pillows and blankets, one by one, at the wall. once you were done you got off your bed, wobbling a little bit and lied down on the pile of pillows and blankets by the wall. you pulled a blanket over you and a pillow under your head. you fell asleep in a matter of seconds. you didn’t even bother to turn off the lights.

what a fucking day.

**Author's Note:**

> hah. sorry about all that hope you don’t absolutely hate me now—
> 
> gimme some love and kudos if you loved this fic !!!
> 
> <3


End file.
